You belong with me
by Renne.M
Summary: Y la culpa sólo la cargo yo en mis hombros... ya que solamente yo, fui la culpable de este descenlace... /Amuto. Leer primero Possibility & Noche de entierro.


**Notas: Si leíste Noche de entierro y Possibility. Entonces entenderás esto, si no… te recomiendo leerlos. Shugo chara! No es mío, es de sus autoras, yo sólo hago historias nOn. **

* * *

**|/|/|/|/|/|/|/You belong with me|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|**

* * *

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night…_

* * *

Apretó su cara contra la almohada. Ahora que no quería sentirse así, tenía que llegar él… y es que a ella todo tenía que salirle mal. Pero sabía que todo era su culpa; siempre había sido su culpa. Y ahora no sabía qué odiaba más, si a ella misma o a él.

Definitivamente; a ella misma.

Pero no todo podía y ni tenía que ser así. Si él había decidido tomar ese rumbo por ser tan mañoso ella podía jugar igual de sucio que él. Pero entonces sería hacer que él tuviera la razón.

-Maldito Ikuto te odio.

Y le jodía en el alma que la verdad fuera que ya no pudiera vivir si él por un momento más. Pero el destino estaba hecho, justo cuando pensaba que todo salía a la perfección para ella, el mundo se le viene encima.

Salió de su casa, sin un rumbo fijo, restregándose que no podía ser de él… por más que lo quisiera, sacó el celular… y no supo cómo fue que lo hizo, pero lo hizo y nunca se arrepintió de ello.

-Tadase… ¿quiere salir conmigo?

* * *

Ikuto la observaba desde la acera del frente, y eso ella lo sabía. Pero le encantaba que realmente el plan estuviera funcionando. Pero vio como él se levantaba de la banca donde estaba, cruzaba la calle y venia hacia la banca donde estaba con Tadase, entonces maldijo a los cuatro vientos, tener que ser ella en ese momento…

-Hola Amu querida, rey…

-Ikuto… ¿Y tu novia?

Amu ni saludó, pero Ikuto estuvo de abalanzársele encima a ese pedazo de niña con… porque él no lo iba a permitir. Rápidamente observó cómo las facciones níveas de su Amu se contraían al oír las palabras _novia dé_ e _Ikuto_ juntas en la misma oración.

Si alguien le podía dar celos o hacer sufrir a Amu sólo como una prueba era él. Y nadie más… ese lugar era para él.

-¿Novia? Oh te refieres a Tomoe… ella no es mi novia.

-Claro, Amu tampoco es la mía.

Si las facciones de Amu se habían contraído, ahora se había desfigurado completamente. Pero no podía hablar y componer la situación, sabía que su voz sonaría chillona y dolorosa, y lo que menos quería era que él la oyera así, al menos no en este momento.

Ikuto medio apretó los puños, no era su culpa, para nada… pero era algo increíblemente idiota. Él la había herido más de lo que se debe herir y menospreciar a alguien al mismo tiempo. Pero él lo había hecho, era una basura, un don nadie…

Y ella seguía queriéndolo igual que siempre como si no la hubiera herido tanto. Definitivamente era lo único que no le gustaba de Amu. Pero sonrió para sí, al ver que el mini-rey era un imbécil después de todo.

-Ah; entonces estás libre, bien _mademoiselle_ sería tan amable de acompañarme a tomar un café?

Y la tomó de la mano estirándola hacia sí. Sonrió al ver la cara petrificada de Amu y la cara de perro de Tadase.

-No te lo permito, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, eres nuestro enemigo, no te puedes llevar a Amu.

Ikuto ya se encontraba como a dos cuadras de distancia… con Amu tomada de la mano, sintiendo cómo los vellos de los brazos se le erizaban ante el contacto.

-Pero es que eso ya lo hice!

Y rió al saber que era el ganador.

* * *

Amu no habló en todo el transcurso de ida al café; pero cuando llegaron, tuvo que abrir la boca por la _muchosidad_ del lugar. El café se llamaba Funf Brief.

-Vamos; no piensas hablar?-. Se acercó demasiado a ella como para notar el color rosado que sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo. –O es que te comió la lengua el gato?-.

-¿Qué quieres, Ikuto?-. Esperó que su voz no hubiera salido chillona como si se muriera por él, pero no lo suficientemente ruda como para hacerlo sentir mal.

Pero estamos hablando de Ikuto, a quién queremos engañar…

-Lo quiero todo…-. Sonrió y entraron.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en unos mullidos sillones al final del café. Sin nadie que los interrumpiera nunca.

-Dime Amu, ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

En realidad, no quería saberlo, pero era como que le interesara DEMASIADO todo lo que esa chica tenía que explicarle, le tenía que rendir cuentas ahora.

-¿Qué se siente Ikuto?

-…

-¿Qué sentiste al verme sentada con Tadase platicando tan alegremente, y sabiendo que ese lugar te pertenecía a ti?

Ikuto estuvo a punto de responder, pero una pareja del centro empezó a discutir muy estruendosamente, hasta que la chica golpeó al muchacho que la acompañaba y una de las empleadas les pidió que por favor se retiraran, el chico iba cabizbajo, con una mano en la mejilla roja… Ikuto observó la escena aturdido. Así se sentía.

Ambos estaban en una etapa madura de la adolescencia como para darse bien en cuenta lo sentimientos del otro…

-Así se siente…

Amu sonrió porque no rebarbaba en que Ikuto fuera tan cínico; no lo recordaba tan cínico desde la última vez que lo vio. Pero decidió que debía seguirle el juego, porque era el momento perfecto para escupirle en la cara todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

-Multiplica eso por los meses que estuviste en París, y que tú me prometiste olvidar… y que al final… quedó en nada.

-Creo que definitivamente, habrías olvidado todo lo que Tadase te provocó si no hubieras salido de nuevo con él.

No podía discutir nada contra su lógica.

-Él me invitó a salir, y yo le dije rápidamente que no podía ser tan descarado… pero… después tú llegaste con _Tomoe_… y todo se enfrió; como si la felicidad del mundo se extinguiera.

Notó cómo la voz se le distorsionó al nombrar a la chica. No tenía nada que temer, nada tenía que ver el miedo; sencillamente era sentir ya la soga al cuello… Ikuto tenía la vista perdida como si estuviera buscando algo, pero no lo encontraba.

-Entonces; saliste con él, sólo porque yo estaba saliendo con ella, pero en realidad yo no estaba saliendo con nadie y tú lo imaginaste?

-… Sí.

Rió desmesuradamente, la abrazó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él, y besó esos finos cabellos rosáceos. Amu se quedó estática en un solo lugar… no sabía qué demonios había pasado exactamente pero había pasado y le gustaba.

-Amu, eres tan tonta, Tomoe es mi prima, la traje de París porque quería conocer Japón y ver a Utau…

Amu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras sentía como se le agolpaba la sangre en las mejillas y los ojos se le humedecían. Ikuto sonrió, amaba a la chica con cada fibra de su cuerpo… pero aun no descifraba el por qué.

Sintió cómo algo húmedo caía a su mano, giró el rostro, para mirar a Amu llorar; simplemente la chica le encantaba por demás.

-Amu?

De repente le aterró la idea de que llorara por otra cosa y no felicidad como él pensaba.

-Ikuto eres un estúpido.

Se levantó de la posición en que estaban. Y sonrió secándose las lágrimas, lo miró. –Bésame.

Ikuto hizo caso a la proposición de la chica. La besó tiernamente, sabiendo que sus labios aun eran vírgenes, juntó sus labios fríos con los ajenos; tomó su mano entre la suya. Se separaron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo…

-Pero soy tu estúpido.

Salieron de ahí, conociendo ese lugar; como un lugar mágico.

* * *

Amu lucía un esplendido vestido negro con lentejuelas y descubierto de la espalda de noche que se le entallaba al cuerpo sonriendo al saber que su figura había mejorado un poco.

Tocaron al timbre, se emocionó como una colegiala, y bajó las escaleras, su padre estaba abriendo la puerta, dejando ver a un hermoso muchacho altísimo, de cabellos azules y mirada celeste. Sonriendo con un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano derecha. Se mordió la lengua al ver tan espectacular escultura frente a él.

Y entre lágrimas del padre y charcos de saliva por parte de las dos mujeres restantes de la casa, preguntó:

-Lista Amu?

-Nací lista para ti.

-Prometo traerla temprano señor, buenas noches.

Y Amu sabía que sería tal vez la mejor noche de toda su vida.

* * *

Llegaron a un lugar precioso, adornado solo para ellos dos, un restaurante carísimo, con una terraza privada para ambos. Cenaron, se besaron como jamás en la vida, bailaron hasta que los pies no pudieran mas y al termino de la velada. Ikuto la llevó temprano a la casa como lo prometió, todos esperaban despiertos; Amu invitó a Ikuto a pasar a la casa.

-Señores-. Habló con voz nerviosa. –Hay algo que debo decirles…

Amu se encontraba sentada en el sillón junto a él. Él se levantó, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y les preguntó a los padres en voz baja… apenas audible para ellos.

-Me permiten tomar la mano de su hija en matrimonio?

Mientras ambos se sorprendieron; el padre rápidamente le laceró una pregunta.

-Qué le ofreces tú a ella jovencito?

-Qué más da lo que le ofrezca! No estás viendo la hermosura de hombre que tienes al frente?-. Laceró la madre. Dándole un sí por respuesta.

Y Amu tan distraída como siempre, no oyó lo que Ikuto dijo… pero cundo Ikuto se hincó frente a ella, supo lo que se le avecinaba…

-Amu… quisieras casarte conmigo?

Y un esplendoroso anillo de diamante azules se plantó frente a ella, entre lagrimas le respondió un sí…

-Claro que sí.

La tomó entre sus brazos y Amu sintió cómo hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas adquiría vida propia.

Y reiteraba… esta había sido la mejor noche de su vida; antes del casamiento… pero ella sólo estaba segura de una cosa… Ikuto había vuelto a ella.

Por siempre y para siempre; lo que le sonaba a gloria.

* * *

Gracias, gracias, le digo a mi suerte; porque me dio la oportunidad de tenerte…

* * *

**Mátenme que yo me meto en la pantalla y le digo acepto a Ikuto y mato a ese chicle.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, es de lo más sentimental que logro hacer después de gastar todas mis energías en M.J. & J.R.**

**Saludos!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
